


Moonlight

by holyfant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that small, unremarkable moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

And thus, Lavender realises she’s in love with Parvati.

It’s not even a big moment, not one of those seconds that get drawn out into eternities, not an illuminated god-given epiphany. There’s no choir of angels, there is no beam of light in the darkness. No, it’s not one of _those_ realisation moments.

It’s only this: Parvati slipping into the dorm quietly, thinking Lavender must have already fallen asleep. Lavender can hear by the way she places her feet carefully on the floor that she’s careful not to make a sound, and thinking it sweet that her friend would pay that much attention to her sleep, she smiles into her pillow. There’s the soft rustling of Parvati’s four-poster curtains being slid open and Lavender turns out around to say something – afterwards, she’s not sure what it was, maybe “Don’t worry, I’m still awake”? – but what is there then makes her stop, bite her tongue so hard in an impulse that she can taste the metallic tang of blood. It’s Parvati, stretching out her body in a yawn, bathed in the silvery moonlight filtering through the window. It’s her skin, glowing with night, as she pulls her sweater over her head and immediately pulls her shirt up alongside with it, revealing her back, dark and defined in the dorm’s gloom and the moon’s glow. It’s too much for Lavender, this shock of brown skin (maybe she could have handled it if the shirt had stayed on for a minute longer, but now she can only stare at it and think of how the muscles would flex under a caress of her hand, how the creamy brown skin would shine under the white of her fingers). It’s too much, and when Parvati hooks her thumbs inside the waistband of her trousers, Lavender quickly shuts her eyes, scrunching them up to try and wash the ethereal picture of Parvati in the moonlight from her eyelids. Inside her chest, her heart is thumping like never before. She keeps her eyes tightly shut as she registers the rustles of Parvati’s remaining clothing being removed – and then, in the second of silence that follows, there is suddenly, shockingly, Parvati’s hand on her forehead, cool and dry. Lavender has to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out. Parvati caresses her forehead for a minute, and then says, quietly in the dark: “Sweet dreams”.

And thus, Lavender realises she’s in love with Parvati, in that small, unremarkable moment.


End file.
